


Amaryllis

by magequisition



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Insecurity, Pining, Post-Denouement, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: Vex goes to talk to Keyleth after Vax leaves her at the Sun Tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my first piece in awhile, I present my newest obsession - Critical Role. I apologize if this entire thing is rendered completely incorrect by canon, at the time of writing I haven't watched past ep. 35 (Denouement). A new fandom and a lack of being able to write for awhile has me nervous, but the series has inspired me so that I felt a need to write.

Vex walked towards the tree where Keyleth still stood, apparently frozen in place.

“Kiki?” she said softly. Keyleth held up a hand.

“Please, don’t call me that,” she said, her voice catching in her throat.

“Are you okay? Did he say something? Because if I have to punch him, I will.”

Keyleth shook her head and dropped to the ground below the tree.

“He couldn’t have said more perfect things,” Keyleth said softly.

Vex’s face scrunched and she sat beside her friend, trying to figure out what to say. She loved Keyleth, but feelings were really more Pike’s area of expertise than hers. So instead of pushing, she waited. Pushing Keyleth never ended well anyway; there were occasionally elementals involved.

“He said he’d wait for me. That he was mine if I’d have him but he understood if I didn’t.” Keyleth’s voice was even softer than usual and her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest as she formed the words. “He said he wasn’t lying when he said - well, you know.”

Vex nodded. “And what about you, Keyleth?” she asked.

“I…don’t know.” Keyleth stared at the ground, her fingers idly tracing patterns in the dirt, a failed attempt to hide the shaking in her hands. “Your brother…when he was being controlled by the Briarwoods, I don’t think I’ve eer felt fear like that. All I could think was, ‘not Vax. Do not take Vax from me’. And - I told him.”

“When you backed into the hall!” Vex said, her memory jogged.

“Yes,” Keyleth said. “I don’t know if he even remembers, given his state at the time. But it was important to me that he knew, somehow, even though my anxiety almost got the better of me and I almost covered it by saying Vox Machina couldn’t lose him.” She fell silent, returning to her patterns in the dirt. Vex sat beside her, sharing her silence and desperately wishing Pike was actually here. For such a tiny woman, the gnome gave remarkably strong hugs, and she was so much better at this kind of thing than Vex, who tended to bury feelings as long as she could rather than deal with them.

A memory of panic as smoke curled from Percy’s ribs caused her breath to catch, and she spoke again.

“We’ve all seen the way you two look at each other when you think the other isn’t looking, Keyleth. That you and Vax are in love is a secret to nobody…except you, apparently. And I mean both of you, because if Vax believes you don’t want him, he’s as confused as you are. We all have eyes, darling,” she said, covering the protest she saw on Keyleth’s face with the last words of the sentence. The druid’s eyes dropped back to her distracted art and she sighed.

“I don’t know what to do, Vex. I don’t know if I am in love with him, but…” she trailed off, clenching and releasing her hands. “But I could be. One day, if not now.” She took a deep breath. “And honestly, I have no idea what to do about that.” She sat back, her back pressing against the Sun Tree’s trunk.

Vex couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of her at the confusion on her friend’s face. The hurt on Keyleth’s face at her laugh was obvious, though, and she quickly fought it back.

“Then don’t do anything for now,” Vex said seriously, unknowingly echoing her brother’s earlier words. “When Vax cares, he’s the most patient man in the world. You know that. When you are ready, he’ll still be there. No matter what.”

“I know you’re right,” Keyleth said. “I just don’t know if I deserve that. Him. Anything.”

Vex launched herself forwards, wrapping her arms around her friend.

“You do too, and we all know it. Especially Vax,” she said softly.

“I’m scared,” Keyleth admitted.

“It’s scary,” Vex agreed. Her stomach twisted as a shock of white hair passed through her mind again and she swallowed hard. This wasn’t about her.

But Keyleth, her desire to change the subject perhaps overwhelming her usual social awkwardness, noticed. Her eyes narrowed.

“That seemed a little more personal than usual, Vex…did you need to talk?”

“What would I need to talk about?” Vex asked quickly.

Keyleth considered her options and, given what they’d been talking about, came to a sudden conclusion.

“You’re in love with Percy.” She felt a rush of pride when Vex, usually so quick with her words, began to stammer.

“I - no. That’s ridiculous, of course, I’m - I mean, interested, physically, maybe, it’s been awhile and - “

Keyleth smiled and rest her hand on Vex’s. “It’s scary,” she said, echoing Vex’s own form of comfort from earlier. “And your secret is safe with me.”


End file.
